


I'm Sorry, Steve....

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain! It was everywhere! It was alive! And it was clawing and chewing at his insides, like a thousand meat eating ants, trying to eat him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Steve....

Pain! It was everywhere! It was alive! And it was clawing and chewing at his insides, like a thousand meat eating ants, trying to eat him alive. He was unable to stop the agonized groan that slipped between his lips as he rolled over onto his side and drew his knees up to his chest in a desperate attempt to relieve his unending pain. He could feel his own hot tears trickle down his face as he turned his head and tried to press his hot, flushed face against the cold cement floor. 

He was no longer bound. He resisted the urge to laugh as the realization flittered through his thoughts. There was no need to restrain him anymore. There was no fear that he was going to escape. He was dying and death was agonizingly painful and slow. He knew that Steve was searching for him, that his boss and lover would never give up until he found him but this time he feared  when Steve did find him it would be too late. He whimpered as he drew in a shallow breath as his ribs screamed in protest and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Steve… I tried…" He breathed as he allowed himself to slide into beckoning, painless darkness, "I really tried …"

 


End file.
